The present invention relates in general to a method of and a device for testing the quantity of fuel injected by a nozzle of an injection pump.
The adjustment of fuel injection pumps takes place at a test station at which the quantity of fuel injected by each injection nozzle is measured by injecting the fuel over a predetermined time interval into graduated measuring glasses. Then the operator reads the amount of injection at the miniscus edge of the test oil in the measuring glass. It is true that this prior art method is accurate, nevertheless, it is time consuming inasmuch the operator must wait till the injected fuel completely defoams. Consequently, certain time delay is always necessary between the injection and the measurement. In addition after the completion of the measuring process, measuring glasses must be emptied which step again requires additional time. For achieving an accurate measurement it is necessary to perform several fuel injecting cycles and the quantity of fuel during a single injection pulse and its time behavior cannot be determined.